Nashi Shizu
| homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | rank = B | classification = Summoner, Specialist | reg = 019008 | academy = 9 | chunin = 14 | jonin = 18 (Tokubestu) | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = TBA | weapons = Scrolls }} Nashi Shizu (梨賤) is a Kunoichi of , a Tokubetsu Jonin driven down a path of the Summoner for the protection of the Hidden Rock. A specialist unlike others, Nashi Shizu has dedicated her entire life into changing the future of her village. A sacrificial lamb, Nashi Shizu plays the role of a willing victim in order to stabilize the state of her village after the devestation of the Juubi. Enacting her piece, Nashi was born into the chaos of the Broken Rock, an age where Iwagakure was shattering into opposing sides, rebellion and civil war was in the forethought of all. Raised strong by her family, she was unlike the many orphans that were left from the devastation. Born to a civilian family, she knew nothing of the horrors of war. But the aftermath, Nashi knew all too well of. Inducted to be a defender, Nashi was placed into training, programmed to be a weapon against the rebellion that was rising, and would one day erupt into the nation. However, as time trailed on, and though the previous civil war was stamped out, Nashi grew suspicious of the current government in power, and came upon the truth of her village's intentions. She was to be the next host of the , her entire purpose in life was for that singular goal. To become a and set out as a living siege against the other nations. Now against her own people, Nashi Shizu has began her quest to commence the second civil war of the Hidden Rock, and eliminate the threat of political corruption once and for all, and to prevent herself from becoming the next host of the Five-Tailed Demon. Appearance nextchar35.png nextchar15.png Personality Background Stillbirth Destiny Civil War Chosen Present Date, Earthstorm Natural Skills Emotion Control A trait developed through the years, a manifestation of Nashi's charisma and control over her wavelength, a description dubbed by Nashi herself. The emotions and mind are controlled via Chakras, the brain, and the yin-yang balance. While the many actions involved with simply cloaking one's chakra may be arduous and difficult, to Nashi, it wasn't desired. Each person, has their own unique signature, a spiritual and physical representation of themselves. Sensors are notorious for being able to distinguish a person's unique 'wavelength', the identity of their soul and body. It has even been noted by skilled sensors, that the very heritage can be seen in a person's wavelength. Emotional whiplash, a trait notable by most skilled Shinobi, is represent of a basic application of external: . Sending out your sheer hate, fear, and negative emotion in an attempt to break a foe prior to an attack, or to subjugate them into submission. While only Killing Intent is truly known to Shinobi for it's emotional whiplash, many other emotions can be enhanced or strong enough for those to feel it in their own being (Courage to inspire your comrades, etc.) Nashi takes a different outlook on this. Charisma, is the ability to rally others to your own emotions and get them to feel your own, as if it were too: theirs. This can lead to the altering of lives, the distinction between a follower and a leader, and Nashi is revered as the latter. Through this distinction, Nashi focused on the law of nature. To inspire others to feel what she felt, as her leader, it was her duty. From a young age, Nashi was a conduit of emotion. Outwardly, the girl was a plain, ordinary, and rather reflective surface. Hardly ever baring her own emotions, her theatrics little to non existent. It however, was downplayed for others. Nashi was pressured and broken by war, and it was to her advantage to hide the manifestations of her emotion for the time being. Inwardly, Nashi was a maelstrom of turmoil, betwixt too many thoughts and ideas to truly fix herself on any one. Later, as the years strolled by, Nashi became more in control of her emotions. Still as despondent as ever in expression, she began to exercise her talent in inspiring or afflicting others with the emotions of her choosing. Abilities Ninjutsu Earth Release Earth Release: Dust to Dust: Earth Release: Spore Growth: Taijutsu Summoning Contracts From a young age; Nashi knew her relation with the animal world. Those close to the earth, those of direct relation to the element of their nation. Her contracts are bound by blood and spirit, a union of companionship. When in battle, Nashi has treated her battle party as though they were close family member, or old friend. Giving even grace and kindness to the weakest, dimmest, or smallest of her peculiar carde. All beginning with her first contract, the Porcupines. While prickly and outwardly, they were unattractive and volatile. Nashi saw shy creatures, only using their prickly exterior for defense and survival. Their behavior fell on protection, and it was a trait that she could desire of her summons. Bake-Kujira Bake-Kujira: (化鯨, Ghost Whale) Badgers Porcupines Moles Jinchuriki Kokuo Traits Beast Abilities The Seal Stats Relationships Quotes Behind the Scenes and Trivia Concepts Inspiration Titles Category:Kunoichi Category:Female